


Feekin' That Feen

by swishylavender



Category: Me and my lad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swishylavender/pseuds/swishylavender
Summary: Self indulgent porn featuring a scenario of me and my feen.





	Feekin' That Feen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so stressed, exams tomorrow! So I said I'd write a bit of shite about me and the feen while listening to Richie Kavanagh. It'll probably be filled with Irish slang and tbh this is just self indulgence so just ask if you don't understand a word xx Btw I call Thomas Ta and I am Laura.

Ta kisses me gently and fondly as his hands roam slowly over my body, lingering over my tits.  
I reach up to pull him even closer, wrapping an arm around his neck. I smile into the kiss and feel Ta's lips curving in response. 

 

He has the loveliest smile, it's cheeky at first glance but loving and caring when you know him well. It never fails to brighten my day. 

I let out a slight gasp as Ta swiftly slips a hand up my jumper (actually one of his old farming hoodies but ah sure) and gently squeezes my titty, rolling the nipple between his finger and thumb. 

He knows exactly what I like. 

 

However, I know exactly what he likes.  
I rub his hardened cock with my knee, smirking as he grunts in pleasure. "You sneaky yoke," he says, grinning down at me and pulling my nipple roughly.

"Fuck Ta, I actually want to get to sleep tonight. Stop teasing me, will you?" I say, but not irritably. 

"Right so, if you think you're ready. Want to ride me, or want me to fuck you hard into the mattress?" Ta murmurs into my ear. He nips it as I ponder my answer.

 

"Let me ride you," I answer distractedly. Ta nods and smiles down at me, eliciting one in turn from myself. I lie there patiently as he takes off my thong and sets to work on preparing me, though god knows I'm so wet I could take him right there and then. But I always enjoy his long fingers spreading my pussy while his other hand plays with my clit or a nipple, so I show my appreciation with a few low moans and pants.


End file.
